dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Relentless
You don't stop when you're hit, you don't go down when you should, and you break enemies utilizing nothing more than raw rage and power. As a Relentless fighter, you don't shy away from damage, you embrace it, and return that pain back two-fold. Path features: Heedless (level 11): All of your defenses are reduced by your tier, but when struck by an attack, you gain Temporary HP equal to half the power's class (1, 2 or 3) times your Tier after the attack resolves. As a Relentless, you lose the ability to wear armor, and wearing any imparts its Penalty to all attack and damage rolls, as well as causes you to lose access to the features and powers of this class until it is removed. Dauntless (level 15): When under the effects of a status condition, you gain a +1 Path bonus on your saving throws to end the effect (if allowed). This bonus increases to +3 if you are Bloodied. Deathless (level 19): When Dying, you gain a +5 bonus on your saving throw. On a success, you may immediately spend a Healing Surge and regain consciousness once per day. Relentless Powers: level 11 at-will powers Revenge Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + Strength damage. If your target damaged you last round, deal your strength mod again as additional damage. Bravado Blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 2P + Tenacity damage. You gain DR 1 against your target that stacks with any existing DR you might have until the start of your next turn. Level 11 Encounter powers Culling Smash Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Bloodied Creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength + Instinct Damage Reprisal Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature whom you successfully Blocked or Deflected an attack from since your last turn. Attack: Strength+1 vs Reaction Hit: 3P + Strength Damage and the target is Stunned until the start of your next turn. Level 14 utility powers Bloody Counter Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Trigger: You become bloodied. Effect: Make a Tenacity vs Reaction attack at the opponent who caused you to become Bloody (if they are within range). Hit: 3P + Tenacity damage and you may spend a Healing Surge. You'll Pay For That Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Re-action Power-up Trigger: You become bloodied. Effect: You gain Powerup as if you'd spent a Power Surge for this turn. As part of this Power up, make an attack roll against all enemies in Burst 1. Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: All struck enemies grant you combat advantage as long as you remain bloodied. I'm Not Done Yet Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Minor Action Personal Effect: You regain 1 Power Surge, and you regain and spend a Healing Surge. Special: You must have no Power Surges remaining Level 16 Daily powers Demon Fist Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength Mod damage. The target is pushed away from you a number of squares equal to your strength mod. Make a second attack. Secondary Target: All targets in Line (Length equal to your Strength Mod) Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: Strength damage. Special: For each opponent hit in the line, the Primary target takes the same damage. Invigorating Smash Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Tenacity damage. You regain 1 Power Surge Special: If you are Bloodied, you may spend a healing surge. Level 20 ultimate power Colossal Strike Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength damage. Charge: For every power surge spent, the attack gains an additional damage die. The amount of additional damage dice cannot exceed tier+2. Miss: Half Damage + Strength x 3 Damage, regain 2 Power Surges. Special: If hits and reduces an opponent to 0 or less HP, regain a Power Surge. Category:Legends Category:Paths